


versace boy

by yabaijungwoo (angelovhb)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Luwoo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 21:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13866180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelovhb/pseuds/yabaijungwoo
Summary: When Jungwoo first realises his affection towards a certain member was something more than he thought it would be, and how he copes with his newly recognised feelings.Or, the progression of Jungwoo and Lucas' relationship throughout the months.





	versace boy

**Author's Note:**

> Have not proof-read it yet, but I hope you enjoy. (-:

The first time it had occurred, everyone dismissed it as Jungwoo being his usual unique self.

 

September, 2017.  
6:52pm.

 

“So, I still can’t believe they didn’t put me in NCT Dream.”

Numerous groans followed, with some getting up to leave the practice room. "Is this seriously why you kept us behind? Oh my god,” Mark let out both a sigh and a chuckle, shaking his head into his hands rather theatrically, “I thought we were over this, Lucas.”

“You and I- we’re the same age! So why couldn’t have they just chucked me in?” Lucas, being the animated young man that he is, responds to his friend’s dramatic action by falling to his knees, one hand holding himself up from the floor and the other in a fist over his chest.

“To think I even tried to learn the choreography for We Young...”

Doyoung coughed rather loudly, bringing attention to himself. “Hate to break it to you Lucas, but I really doubt you were even remotely considered as a candidate for that unit.”

“Yeah, look at the height difference between him and Chenle, he’d look like NCT Dream’s babysitter haha.” Ten had finished his conversation with Taeyong, and just so happened to hear the latter half of Doyoung’s talk but still knew what the topic of conversation was.

“Yeah hyung, I’m surprised you weren’t selected either. Aren’t you like shorter than half of us in the Dream unit?”

“Oh damn bro, you're right.” Before Lucas could shake hands with Haechan for his brilliant comment, the unfortunate-mouthed boy got put into a headlock by Ten (for what could have been the third time that day).

Lucas automatically retracted his arm and staggered backwards onto the sofa behind him, laughing at the sight of Haechan taking one for the team.

“Wow want to say that again my lovable Haechannie?”

“Guys, I literally think I’m losing oxygen.”

“Rest in peace, good friend.”

"SHUT UP JAEMIN!"

Laughter erupted from almost all of the boys present within the room, their focus directed to Haechan struggling to set himself free from Ten's hold, the act causing them to delve into another conversation regarding the former's tendency to get himself into these kind of siutations.

Ten eventually released Haechan, commenting on the boy's lack of strength despite 'being at an age where such abilities should be heightened'. Of course, Haechan pulled a face and mimicked Ten's comment, moving away just in time to not get caught again by the agile dancer.

In contrast to this noisy scene, two boys were sat leisurely on a sofa, partially removed from the general conversation and seemed to enjoy watching from an outsider's perspective.

It was Jungwoo who broke the comfortable quiet between themselves.

"Do you want to be in the Dream unit that bad?"

Lucas hummed, gaze locked onto the overall group of friends in front of them. "Well, not really but its more to do with being able to debut sooner. I want to perform on stage surrounded by the people who are close to me, rather than being hidden inside this building for the next year or two, or whenever I get picked."

He smirked, nudging Jungwoo. "I'm probably so handsome that they fear both fans and non-fans of NCT will faint at the sight of me."

Jungwoo scoffed, rolling his eyes at the cockiness of the eighteen year old.

"What about you?"

"What, if I want to be in NCT Dream? You've got to be kidding me."

"No, would you prefer it if I was in the Dream unit or a unit where both of us are in?"

Jungwoo was slightly taken aback but tried to not to let it show on his face, and instead went to tease the boy next to him out of habit. Though he didn't show it much, he liked to direct his attention towards him.

Jungwoo never really knew why himself, but Lucas had this ability to activate another side to him- he became someone more reckless, sensitive, and impulsive, and it affected Jungwoo deeply.

"Alright alright, I get it." He placed his hand on Lucas' knee and leaned into him, grinning. "You want to be with me all the time because you're in love with me aren't you, Xuxi?"

 

Moments passed yet Jungwoo was still in the same position without Lucas reacting to him. He sensed that maybe Lucas wasn't in the mood to joke (which was not often), and decided to let it go.

 

"Ah, I was ju-"

"Yeah, I love you hyung."

The eighteen year old held onto Jungwoo's wrist and pulled him closer, simultaneously turning his head to face the startled look of his companion. Both were inches apart, close enough to hear each other breathe, but Jungwoo had held his breath because he had never known that Lucas' stare was so consuming. He didn't dare to break eye contact.

Not even the commotion from several feet away could enter the space around them, which seemed to momentarily erase the existence of sound. He began to feel at unease, not quite sure how to comprehend the rush of all of the emotions that he felt in the entirety of those several seconds.

In circumstances like this, Jungwoo wonders whether he too had the same effect on Lucas.

Lucas slipped out a chuckle or two and broke the eye contact, his head falling onto Jungwoo's shoulder as his laughter grew. "Jeez hyung, what kind of reaction is that?"

"What?"

"It's a joke, Jungwoo-hyung, did you really think what I said was true?"

"Oh, right, yeah- I mean, uh."

Jungwoo became quiet and turned away, his face not visible to Lucas. The lack of response gained the younger's attention. Lucas frowned in confusion.

"Wait, hyung it was only meant as a jo-HEY!" In the flash of a second, Jungwoo had Lucas in a headlock similar to that of Ten's on Haechan but with far less grip, and rocked him in an irregular pulse.

The pair had a tendency to switch between different moods in a matter of seconds, both incapable of maintaining their composure without doing so.

"Lucas, you can't seriously think that I fell for such a lousy confession prank like that? Ahh, everyone!" Jungwoo called for the others in the room, and they all turned around to see what sort of announcement he was going to make.

They were expectant because Jungwoo always had something new and interesting to say, so all the focus fell on him immediately.

"I... don't think Lucas should ever be put into NCT Dream."

Everyone shared a look of confusion mixed with anticipation, except Taeyong.

"Didn't we kind of establish this the first time he started going off about wanting to join that unit?"

"No, I have a legitimate reason!"

"Oh?"

Jungwoo relaxed his arm around the captured boy and rested his hand on the said boy's shoulder, his fore finger tapping ever so lightly on the crease of Lucas' grey hoodie. Lucas looked at him expectantly, his expression unreadable.

"I want Lucas."

For the first time in a while, the practice room fell silent. Everyone was unsure as to how they would respond to such a comment like that, and it was obvious from their faces that all of them were trying to understand what Jungwoo had just said, and trying to construct some sort of response.

A few of the younger boys laughed awkwardly amongst themselves, glancing at the older members of the group for guidance. Jaehyun and Doyoung shared a look between each other - which would not have been considered anything out of the ordinary - but if one had observed the two, it was obvious in the way their posture stiffened ever so slightly that the look had much more meaning to it than just a simple glance.

"I want him to be in a unit with me cause he's so handsome! Our unit would definitely accumulate more fans with his looks, don't you think?" Jungwoo added on, grinning as if he hadn't mislead everyone else in the room.

Within seconds, sounds of realisation and understanding flooded the room, diffusing the unusual air that had surrounded them after Jungwoo's statement.

The dark haired male brought his arm back to himself as he stood up, integrating himself into the group. 

He didn't bother to look at Lucas, and therefore was unaware of the effect of his words on the younger man who joined him only several seconds later.

  
Unbeknownst to neither Jungwoo or Lucas, another tall male had been observing the two during the entirety of their interaction, and it was only him who had focused on Lucas' expression after the other male had left to socialise with the majority in the room.

He was the first one who had noticed the different aura that the pair exuded whenever they communicated with each other, and he couldn't dismiss the thoughts that ran through his head during the whole experience.


End file.
